Un Amante Planeado
by Kenniana
Summary: "Él no te pide nada a cambio... ¡hasta ahora!. Hay veces en que tienes que hacer grandes sacrificios solo por gratitud hacia un amante... ¡ser el amante de su esposa!... ¿Aceptarías tal cosa?" SN/SH/NH Cap.4. INOCENCIA
1. Plan Ambicioso  ƸӜƷ

**Adv. Este es un fic SasuNaru y NaruHina (la pareja principal… NaruHina)**

***Los personajes son de Masashi Kishimoto, la idea del fic es mía, y tengo el absoluto apoyo de Etolplow-kun (Gracias amigo! ^w^)**

**Amante Planeado - Fic **

El sudor recorría su espalda, mientras satisfacía sus deseos… deseos que solamente eran por placer, pues no le agradaba esa situación, pero lo hacía por que su cuerpo lo necesitaba… era estúpido quizás, pero así era, necesitaba sentirse querido, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo estallar y llegar al clímax, necesitaba sentirse vivo…

**Cap. 1 - Plan Ambicioso**

Entre la oscuridad de una habitación, donde la luz de la luna iluminaba el lugar, dos personas se encontraban disfrutando de los placeres carnales… la habitación estaba sofocada de murmullos y gemidos ocasionados por las sensaciones que esos dos amantes se regalaban; aunque ellos se conocía perfectamente el uno al otro, no dejaban que satisfacerse mutuamente

Ambos se devoraban con la mirada, la lujuria y el placer hacían acto de presencia… sabedores de lo que seguiría, tomaron la posición a la cual ya estaban acostumbrados desde hace tiempo, quizás algo rutinario… pero a la hora de unirse eso no importaba, solo importaba lo que se acontecía en la cima del placer

Se colocó detrás de su amante que había optado la postura de 4 puntos dejando sus glúteos a su merced, el desespero en ambos podía notarse, en sus miradas se notaban el deseo de unir sus cuerpos, así como el de satisfacer la necesidad de cada uno…

Tomó sus glúteos y acerco su miembro por en medio de ellas mientras veía como su amante le pedía desesperadamente con la vista que se lo hiciera como otras tantas veces… tomó sus caderas y acerco la punta de su miembro a su trasero haciéndole gemir y gruñir por la sensación tan excitante y dolorosa que sentía… no aguantaba el asfixiante placer y pidió que le penetrara de una vez por todas, y así lo hizo…

Reprimió gruñido de placer convirtiéndolo en un pequeño gemido de satisfacción, sentir su miembro dentro de aquella cueva apretada, solo incrementó su excitación… tenía que acabar con eso, mientras que su amante mordía su almohada para calmar su dolor… era el mismo de siempre, pero sabía que al final de todo, siempre se sentía bien

Empezó a moverse lentamente mientras su amante gemía y se movía al compás de él… quería calmar su placer y acabar con eso, y pronto se empezó a mover rápidamente… el sentir sus movimientos rápidos, hacían que el dolor se sintiera gratificante y una oleada de placer lo cubriera…

Quizás hace meses él no pensara que sucedería algo así, quizás no se imaginaba en esas condiciones… y menos con la persona con la que se encontraban, pero la egoísta vida decidió por él… mientras que para su amante fue una grata y excitante sorpresa que él haya cedido ante sus ofrecimientos…Con el pasar de los minutos la penetración aumentaba, le excitaba tanto como su miembro se perdía en ese trasero, aquel en el que siempre encontraba placer y satisfacción, a pesar de que no le gustaba del todo…Escuchaba como su amante gemía, como decía su nombre con dificultad y al tratar de pedirle más…

Estaba sucumbiendo ante su clímax y eso le hizo moverse aún más, para penetrarle profundamente y acabar con ello…

El gemido de su amante se convirtió en un grito que describía la satisfacción del dolor que culminaba… mientras que él se limitó a gemir como siempre lo hacía al llegar… se derramó dentro de su protección y pronto salió de él…

Como todas las veces que lo hacían después de acabar, el rubio siempre terminaba asqueado, pero satisfecho…

- ¿Que pasa? - preguntó el azabache al ver que el rubio se paraba de la cama, donde segundos antes habían apagado las llamas de su excitación - Naruto… te estoy hablando! - exigió como todas las veces más sin embargo el rubio lo ignoró - ¡Tks!, ¡Maldita sea!, ¡¿Que no puedes hablarme? - exigió exasperado

- iré a darme una ducha - dijo después de quitarse su protección y tomar su toalla - es mejor que te vallas - comentó sin voltearse - tu esposa te espera - sentenció

- ¿Por qué tenías que recordármela? - cuestionó furiosamente el azabache - ¡Es una inútil!, ¡Una estúpida!, ¡La odio, no soporto esa actitud de ingenua, de santa!, de...de...¡mosquita muerta!

- ¡Para! - exigió el rubio - ¡Estoy harto de que hables así de ella, si no te gusta, entonces divórciate! - sugirió el rubio absorto por los comentarios del azabache

-¡¿Como rayos quieres que me divorcie, si no me ha dado motivos para hacerlo? - cuestionó muy molesto el azabache - ¡Es tan ingenia… tan casta!… tanto que si quiero que tenga un amante, ¡Tendría que conseguírselo yo! - exclamó desesperado y pronto analizó sus palabras - un momento… ¡Eso es! - dijo ante la mirada incrédula del rubio - ¡Tengo que conseguirle un amante para que se involucre con ella! - dijo muy conmovido por su pronto plan - ¡Solo así podré demandarla por adulterio y pedirle el divorcio!

- ¡Un momento!, no entiendo por que tienes que hacer todo esto… - interrumpió el rubio pensando que el azabache ya se había vuelto loco con lo que le decía - ¡¿Por qué no solo le pides el divorcio y ya?

- ¿Qué no entiendes? - cuestionó - ¡Nos casamos por bienes mancomunados!, si le pido el divorcio y ella accede quedaremos igual, pero si la demando por adulterio… ¡La mayor parte de las acciones de la empresa quedaran en mis manos! - comentó un tanto alegre el azabache

- ¡Suena muy lindo! - dijo sarcásticamente el rubio - me pregunto quien será el idiota quien te hará ese trabajito sucio… - finalizó esperando una respuesta del azabache, más sin embargo nunca llegó y pronto posó su vista en él, quien le sonreía descaradamente, entendiendo que significaba aquella sonrisa - ¡¿Qué?…. ¡No, eso si que no Sasuke!

- Naruto…

- ¡No, ya dije… no! - decía desesperado

- ¡Por favor, necesito a alguien de mi entera confianza! - pidió el azabache

- ¡No!

- ¡Entiende!

-¡No… además ella ni me conoce! - replicó pensando que con eso el azabache desistiría

- ¡Mejor aún! - exclamó - ella no sospecharía de nuestro plan… ¡Por favor Naruto! - rogó una vez más el pelinegro - ¡Hazlo por nosotros, una vez que me divorcie seré libre Naruto! ¡Nos iremos a donde sea… con tal de que no nos encuentren! - dijo desesperado

El rubio veía la cara de suplica del azabache, bien era cierto de que él daría la vida por él… el rubio no tenía ninguna queja de su cariño y a pesar de haberlo tratado mal las veces que pasaron juntos, el azabache no había pedido nada a cambio, hasta ahora… analizando sus palabras, quiso que todo fuera diferente… quizás hasta en el hecho de poderle corresponder bien a quien siempre lo quiso… su amigo de niñez, y su ahora, satisfacción

- No pierdo nada… ¿Cierto? - dijo más para sí que para el azabache, quien empezaba a sonreírle satisfactoriamente - ¡Esta bien!… lo haré - sentenció pensando que solo por una única vez podría hacer feliz a la persona quien siempre le quiso…

_Continuará…_

**Si les gusta, dejen reviews por favor!, esto es para continuar con mi locura XD, (ya tocará el NaruHina! XD) ONEGAI!, regálenle un review a esta autora loca ^w^**

**P.D. No andaba muerta, andaba de parranda XD. Atte.- Kenny**


	2. Soledad  ƸӜƷ

**Un amante planeado - Fic**

**Cap. 2. Soledad**

La luz tenue de las velas iban desvariando cada vez que su aliento acariciaba delicadamente la flama. Iluminada solamente por ese pequeño resplandor en medio de aquella obscuridad, se encontraba, "aguardando a la llegada de su esposo, como una buena mujer casada"… ¡Casada! ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso eso era con lo que siempre soñó?, su madre nunca le había dicho que vería a su esposo solo al amanecer, y si tuviera suerte lo vería en las noches también… no, su madre nunca le había dicho eso.

Sumergida entre sus pensamientos y con la mirada perdida en algún punto indefinido, yacía ella. Enfrente se encontraba la cena aún servida, fría en su totalidad pues poco a poco el calor de la misma fue desapareciendo con el paso del tiempo; también estaba aquella botella de Champagne que en algún momento estuvo fría, pero que ahora reposaba tibia… ¡Qué irónico!, tanto se esforzó por que aquello estuviera esplendido y ahora la magia había huido de su hogar.

Suspiró una vez más, ¿Por cuánto tiempo estaría así?. Ya había aguantado aproximadamente un año… ¿Aguantaría otro más? ¿ O se daría por vencida y viviría con aquella tortura?, la vida era incierta y lo único que tenía en claro es que si, aguantaría hasta el final pues amaba a aquella persona.

Lo amaba, ¡Si! ¿Cómo no hacerlo?, él había sido su primer novio, su primera relación formal y su esposo, él había sido su primero en todo, hasta su primera vez… y única.

- ¿Por qué sigues despierta?

- ¡S-Sasuke! - la había pillado en trance y su voz la sacó. ¿A qué horas había llegado?, estuvo tan fuera de la realidad que no se dio cuenta.

- Pregunté por que sigues despierta - dijo tan secamente como otras tantas veces.

- T-Te estaba esperando c-con la cena - respondió intimidante ante su mirada enigmática.

El azabache solo suspiró, ¡Qué mujer tan tonta y patética!

- Duerme - fue lo único que dijo antes de retirar se a su alcoba.

Hinata lo vió alejarse sin poderle decir nada, ¿Cuánto tiempo más viviría así?, quizás ni ella lo supiera.

Tan tonta, tan ingenua, tan patética, tan… poca cosa. Si, así era ella para él…

Aún recordaba como fue, en sus memorias divagaba aquella vez en que su padre Fugaku Uchiha, un imponente arquitecto, le había aconsejado seducir a la hija primogénita de Hiashi Hyuga, el mayor empresario y dueño de las compañías constructoras Hyuga´s de todo el país… y así lo hizo; guiado por la necesidad y el coraje, había aceptado complacer los caprichos de su padre, pues su amigo de infancia y gran amor secreto, anunciaba su compromiso con la mayor de las zorras, Sakura Haruno. Aquella zorra que había logrado obtener lo que con méritos él más ansiaba, aquella zorra que logró separarlo de su gran amigo y amor… si, Sakura Haruno fue la zorra que se interpuso entre él y el rubio.

Pero la vida daba muchas vueltas… y con un poco de ayuda e ingenio, se podía lograr lo que uno más quería. Tuvo que pasar tres largos años de tortura y aborrecimiento para lograr su objetivo, Tres años en los que se casaba con Hinata Hyuga y en la cual, en la noche de bodas tuvo que hacerla suya solo para concretar aquel contrato matrimonial. Recordaba los acontecimientos… ¡Un completo fracaso!, agregándole también el asco que vino después… ¡Si!, asco a su esposa y todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella…

Simplemente, Hinata Hyuga le seguía dando asco…

A pocos meces de su matrimonio, se enteraba que Sakura Haruno esperaba un hijo… tiempo después se supo que ese hijo no era de su esposo, sino de su amante… ¡Claro!, ella lo negó todo. ¿Pero quién podría contra Sasuke Uchiha?… tres meces más tarde, Sakura moría en un accidente automovilístico junto con su amante a bordo de un Audi.

Nunca se imaginó que su amigo y gran amor secreto sufriría de aquel modo, -por fortuna y suerte para él-, empezó a maldecir y a odiar a toda mujer. Venéfico o no, Sasuke sedujo a su amigo, cayendo en un abismo profundo y obscuro del cual nunca volvería a salir… o al menos eso creía e azabache.

Sonrió autosuficientemente, si lo pensaba bien, ahora lo tenía todo. Lo tenía a él, su gran amor -que era lo más importante- y una buena posición económica, pero el egoísmo lo quería todo, y así debía de ser. Todo, absolutamente todo lo conseguiría con su nuevo plan…

Pobre Hinata, en cierta forma también le tenía lástima, y todo por ser tan ingenua.

- S-Sasuke - el azabache escuchó su llamado y volteó. Ella entraba a la habitación de ambos.

- Que quieres - dijo tan frío como siempre, Hinata titubeó unos segundos antes de responderle y pronto se llenó de valor.

- M-Me preguntaba si…

- ¡¿Si? - interrumpió el azabache un tanto fastidiado por la desesperación que le provocaba aquella mujer.

- S-Si quieres que te de un m-masaje… - pronunció con dificultad mientras sus mejillas empezaban a ruborizarse - has de estar c-cansado y…

- No gracias - respondió el azabache dándose media vuelta para seguir desabotonándose la camisa para quitársela de una vez por todas.

- S-Sasuke - llamó nuevamente la ojiperla al acercarse a él - n-no te gustaría q-que en esta n-noche… tú y yo… b-bueno… - decía un poco apenada por pedirle a su esposo que pasara algo más que dormir en aquella cama que compartían. Delicadamente acarició su espalda desnuda para después abrazarlo por detrás con sus frágiles brazos, sonrió triunfante… era la primera vez desde que se casaron, que Sasuke se dejaba abrazar.

El azabache sintió los brazos de su esposa acorralarlo y atraerlo hacia ella… sintió asco, no podía evitarlo por más que se contuviera; él era así y solo optó por lo mejor.

- No estoy de humor - contestó librándose bruscamente de los brazos de la ojiperla - es mejor que te duermas - sugirió sin mirarla y poco tiempo después se metía al baño de la recamara para cambiarse de ropa.

Hinata suspiró cansadamente, todas las noches le decía lo mismo. "Duerme" o "Es mejor que te duermas", y como siempre optó por hacerle caso. ¿Acaso estaba mal desear una noche alocada con su esposo? ¿Acaso no tenía derecho de hacer el amor?. En cierta forma, el cuerpo de Hinata ya empezaba a exigirle calor humano… le exigía sentir todos los placeres carnales…

Ansiaba sentirse amada.

Se recostó tan frustrada consigo misma por no ser la mujer que su esposo deseara todas las noches, por no ser aquella quien motivara al azabache para hacerla suya… pero también se sintió en deuda consigo misma… después de aquella noche su cuerpo no volvió a experimentar placer, y de pronto un pensamiento acarició su mente, ¿Estaba mal darse placer ella misma?. Sus manos curiosas fueron a dar a su pecho, pasando por debajo de la blusa de su pijama, sintió su piel aterciopelada erizarse conforme las yemas de sus dedos tocaban la punta de sus senos, y fue entonces cuando un estremecimiento la recorrió entera… torpemente se empezó a masajear mientras cerraba sus ojos para dejarse llevar por su acción. Su placer fue desbordándose y sintió miedo; pero también vergüenza.

- N-No puedo - se dijo temblando con ganas de llorar, aquello solo lograba hacerla sentir peor.

Sasuke salió poco tiempo después del baño, y tan indiferente como todas la noches, se acostó al lado de su mujer, deseando que no se acurrucara hacia él como todas las noches. Por primera vez, Hinata no deseó que el azabache se molestara con ella antes de dormir, así que solo cerró sus ojos y dejó que Morfeo la acompañase en su soledad.

-0-0-

Bajo el yugo de la luz de la luna llena que solo lograba iluminarle el rostro, Naruto suspiró nuevamente. Nunca volvería a enamorarse de nuevo, nunca caería ante los brazos de otra mujer, nunca se metería con una… eso era lo que había planeado durante casi un año, cuando su mujer le fue infiel para después morir junto con su amante en un accidente.

¡Que irónica vida!

No se arrepentía por lo que había acontecido después, pues nunca volvería a enamorarse de cualquier otra mujer; al estar con Sasuke obtenía ciertos privilegios, no era porque le faltara dinero, ya que el rubio era el único heredero de una familia adinerada, sino que al estar con él no le faltaba el respeto a ninguno de sus nuevos principios, además que el azabache le obsequiaba placer…

¡Qué estupidez hacerlo de ese modo!, quizás se le acusara por patético, pero no se arrepentía. Sasuke le quería, y él…

Tomó otro sorbo de whiskey, se sentía miserable. No podía dejar de pensar en lo que hacían cada vez que el azabache llegaba a su departamento y las luces de su habitación se apagaban… se frotó el cuello, mismo en donde todo comenzaba, en donde Sasuke besaba y raspaba con su barba, su tortura y satisfacción iniciaban allí…

Su cuerpo tembló de asco.

¡Que bajo había caído!, ahora él era el amante y no de una mujer, sino de un hombre. Pero una parte de sí no le importaba, Sasuke había sido su mejor amigo desde la infancia… suspiró nuevamente, aún más pesada que la vez anterior.

Recordó lo hablado con el azabache, se tomó el restante de su copa y nuevamente se volvió a servir. El plan para que la esposa de Sasuke tuviera un amante y fuera precisamente él, no estaba dentro de sus propios planes. No quería y no debía, odiaba pensar en involucrase con aquella mujer, pero ya no había marcha atrás.

Bebió.

Bebió todo lo que pudo, bebió hasta saciarse y ya no pensar en nada más, quería ahogarse en el alcohol por lo menos aunque fuera por esa noche, pues al día siguiente tendría un encuentro con el destino

- Mañana inicia el plan - susurró débilmente con voz queda, y luego se empinó toda la botella.

Mañana… mañana sería el principio de aquel insignificante plan.

_**Continuará…**_

_Holis! como están? Espero que muy bien! ^^ (inner: te atreves a preguntar después de años sin verlos! ¬¬) fiu, fiu, fiu… *Kenny chiflando* eh? Dijiste algo inner? O.O_

_Jejeje, bueno, bueno: - Muchas gracias por el buen recibimiento de este nuevo fic, bueno por ahí leí que me decían que si este fic sería de risa…. Ammm… nop, pero si quieren un fic de risa, ¡yo lo hago! Jajaja naaaah! No quiero encajetarme otro fic -.- pero quizás luego, cuando tenga más tiempo xD, en fin! __**muchas gracias por todos sus reviews, enserio que me hacen muy feliz! Los quiero muxo! ^w^**__ y bueno, ya saben: los personajes son de mi buen sensei Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía, son gratis xD y ya saben:_

_**Si NO quieren conti, entonces NO dejen reviews! (inner: regálenme un review! TT^TT) jajaja xD**_


	3. Conociéndote  ƸӜƷ

**Un Amante Planeado - Fic**

11:40 am.

Miró por unos segundos su reloj de pulso y luego volvió a caminar por aquellas calles concurridas. Odiaba saber que el tiempo estaba en su contra, pues los minutos cada vez avanzaban más rápidos que el anterior. Odiaba pensar que en solo algunas horas estaría frente a su nuevo destino… un estúpido destino creado por su amante más fiel.

**Cap. 3 - Conociéndote.**

Hinata salía del centro comercial con varias bolsas colgadas de sus frágiles manos.

Esa noche sería especial, esa noche conocería al íntimo amigo de su esposo y por su puesto, trataría de agradarle para quedar bien con él y con Sasuke. Siempre había escuchado hablar de él, del misterioso Naruto Uzumaki y ahora tendría el gusto de conocerlo… ¿Cómo sería?.

Cruzó la calle con la finalidad de llegar hasta su coche, sumida entre sus pensamientos escuchó el sonido de su celular dentro de su bolsa de mano y buscó. Distraídamente buscó dentro de su bolsa para hallarlo y contestar, más no se dio cuenta que estaba parada a media calle.

El sonido del claxon de un camión alertó sus sentidos.

- ¡CUIDADO!

Lo último que supo fue que alguien la había embestido con su cuerpo, haciendo que fuera empujada hacia el otro extremo de la carretera con aquella persona, para proyectarse contra su auto. Las bolsas que cargaba se le cayeron de las manos esparciéndose sobre el pavimento, todo lo que había comprado para la cena de esa noche.

- ¡Estás estúpida o que! - la fiereza de esas palabras provenían de su salvador.

Hinata alzó la mirada asustada y se encontró con aquellos ojos furiosos que la veían sin compasión.

- Y-Yo… - No podía articular alguna palabra coherente, aquella persona la intimidaba, además de caer en cuenta que pudo haber muerto por una imprudencia de su parte.

Aquel tipo frunció aún más su ceño.

- ¡Que estúpida manera de matarte! - exclamó fastidiado y pronto la empujó para alejarse de ella.

- Y-Yo no… - Hinata no pudo concluir su oración, pues aquel hombre ya se había ido, dejándola hablando sola - P-Perdón - susurró tristemente, sintiendo más patética a cuando hacía algo mal para enfurecer a Sasuke. - Gracias. - murmuró viendo por donde su salvador se había perdido.

Muchas personas empezaron a murmurar al ver aquella escena, y Hinata sintiéndose lastimada, empezó a recoger algunos productos que aún servían para meterlos nuevamente en las bolsas de plástico.

Ese día le empezaba a ir muy mal a Hinata, y si Sasuke se llegara a enterar, seguramente le reclamaría lo estúpida que había sido… tal como aquel tipo lo había hecho. Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla, aquellas palabras dichas con tanta furia, hicieron dañar su frágil alma.

**. • . • .**

Naruto caminaba calmadamente por un parque, metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón negro de vestir y suspiró una vez más para despejarse de aquel recuerdo. Aquella mujer tonta lo había alterado y por si fuera poco, ni tan siquiera le había dado las "gracias", típico de mujeres hermosas que se creen que lo valen todo simplemente por su belleza. Bufó un unos instantes.

¿Para que la había salvado?, hubiera sido mejor verla morir atropellada por aquel camión de carga… tal vez se lo hubiera merecido, tal vez era una de esas mujeres bellas que engañaban a sus esposos y se apresuraban a contestarle el teléfono celular a su amante…

Sonrió irónicamente. Sino hubiera intervenido, tal vez otro estúpido la habría salvado o tal vez tendría una escena espectacularmente sádica para recordar.

Sonrió una vez más tocándose la frente con una mano mientras movía la cabeza negándose. Aún era un imbecil que se preocupaba por los demás, su mismo instinto se lo había aclarado hace unos momentos…

. • . • .

Ya anochecía y Sasuke salió a la misma hora del trabajo, pero prefirió quedarse una hora más para que tanto Naruto como Hinata se conocieran. Su plan era simple y perfecto. Nada podría salirle mal, él amaba a Naruto y casi podría jurar que el rubio le tenía el mismo afecto.

Se inclinó en su silla y giró hasta ver la ventana de cristal que estaba detrás de su escritorio… una hora podría pasar muy rápido.

. • . • .

Naruto llegaba a dicha dirección dada por Sasuke. Ya sabía lo que debía de hacer… portarse amable y seductor ante la esposa de su amante; enamorarla si fuera preciso desde el primer instante.

Llevaba una botella de vino tinto consigo y tocó el timbre de la puerta. Se verificó una ves más su atuendo, un traje gris, zapatos negros y camisa negra manga larga a juego, los tres botones de arriba de la camisa estaban desabrochados, dejando ver un poco de su pecho canela.

Miró su reloj mientras esperaba a que le abrieran, las manecillas marcaban 8:05 pm., solo llevaba cinco minutos retrazado y seguramente Sasuke ya debía de estar impaciente por su llegada. Volteó hacia los lados, distinguiendo las casas continuas de aquella zona residencial.

La puerta se abrió despacio, dejando ver a una hermosa mujer tras de ella.

- ¿S-Si? - Conocía aquella voz… era muy similar a la de la mujer que había salvado esa misma mañana. Lentamente te volteó, encontrándose con aquellas perlas expectantes… no podía ser cierto.

- Sasuke Uchiha - articuló un tanto sorpresivo mientras la detallaba para verificar si era ella. La miró de abajo hacia a arriba, grabándose sus altas zapatillas negras, pasando por sus pantorrillas de porcelana hasta llegar a sus rodillas, las cuales ya eran cubiertas por aquella falda negra que se pegaba celosamente a sus muslos hasta delinear perfectamente sus caderas y su vientre plano para terminar en su estrecha cintura, una cintura que era capaz de amoldarse perfectamente al cuerpo de un amante; su blusa halter color violeta, con el sutil escote en forma "v" no lo único que provocaría a cualquiera que la viese querérsela quitar, sino la forma en que esta se amoldaba a su cuerpo y más a sus pechos, perdiendo el amarre detrás de su cuello, un cuello que provocaría a su amante mordérselo delicadamente hasta hacerla gemir y besárselo mientras comparten su unión desenfrenadamente; recorrió su cara, el pelo lo tenía agarrado en una coleta alta, dejando solo su flequillo y dos mechones largos caer alrededor de su fino rostro, sus labios estaban ligeramente abiertos pintados de un rojo pálido, sus mejillas ruborizadas, su nariz, sus ojos… - ¿Se encuentra? - por un momento se sintió descubierto al mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata no entendía por que él le resultaba conocido, hasta que vió con atención como él se le quedaba mirando… se sentía desnuda delante de él y pronto su pensamiento la hizo sonrojar, hasta toparse con aquellos ojos azules, mismos azules que la habían mirado furiosos en la mañana al salvarle la vida… debía de ser una broma, pero no lo era.

- Él a-aun no llega - declaró tímidamente encogiéndose de hombros; cosa que el rubio reconoció perfectamente y suspiró con pesar. Ella era la estúpida que había salvado en la mañana de ser arrollada y que ni las gracias le había dado. Esa mujer era la esposa de Sasuke a la que debía de conquistar y a la que debía de seducir. ¿Pero como?, ya se habían conocido de una forma no muy grata en la mañana. El estúpido había sido otro. - ¿N-Naruto Uzumaki? - preguntó la ojiperla sin mirarlo a los ojos, pues también ella lo reconocía como su salvador y agresor.

- El mismo. - se limitó a contestar el rubio sin ninguna expresión. Hinata Hyuga podría ser una mujer atractiva, podría gustarle a cualquiera y hasta podría hacer que la desearan con tan solo verla… menos él.

- Pase. - Hinata se hizo aun lado y Naruto entró a aquella casa acogedora, viendo curiosamente por los alrededores… ¿Ahora que haría para que el plan funcionase?

- P-Puede sentarse si gusta. - Hinata señaló el mueble de la sala, cosa que el rubio pasó de desapercibido solo para voltear a verla.

- Tu y yo ya nos conocimos. - declaró secamente buscándola con la mirada, más sin embargo Hinata bajó la cabeza avergonzada.

- S-Si. - musitó cohibidamente.

- Tu eres la estúpida que estaban a punto de atropellar. - dijo con una sonrisa irónica.

Hinata alzó la vista sorprendida por lo que le dijo el rubio y clavó sus perlas en aquellos zafiros que parecían retarla en su propia casa.

- N-No me vuelva a hablar a-así por favor. - pidió llenándose de valor, pues él la había herido en la mañana y no permitiría que un extraño la volviera a insultar.

- ¿A no? - el rubio no pareció intimidado - ¿Y como quieres que le llame a una tonta que se para a media calle a contestar su celular?

- ¡E-Estaba distraída! - respondió automáticamente.

- ¿Distraída? ¿Por qué? - desafió maliciosamente.

- ¡E-Eso a usted n-no le incumbe! - exclamó Hinata valientemente.

Naruto sonrió hacia sus adentros, tal parecía que aquella mujer no era tan dulce y tímida como su amanse te la había descrito.

. • .

La discusión cesó y el rubio se sentó sobre el sofá de la sala, aún sostenía aquella botella de vino.

Sasuke no llegaba y Hinata cada vez se sentía más incómoda con aquel tipo que estaba sentado frente a ella; entrelazó sus manos sobre sus rodillas y vió varias veces en dirección hacia la puerta. El rubio solo se limitaba a observar aquella botella de vino como si fuese lo más interesante mientras se debatía internamente. ¿Ahora como le haría para conquistarla?, su plan fue un fracaso cuando la vió parada detrás de aquella puerta de caoba.

Suspiró resignado, tal parecía que debía de pedirle unas disculpas por su comportamiento inapropiado.

- Perdón. - El rubio miró asombrado a aquella mujer, ¿Qué pretendía? - Yo… yo n-no debí distraerme y t-tampoco debí contestarte a-así - musitó tímidamente sin mirarlo - D-Debí darte las g-gracias por salvarme. - concluyó nerviosamente por cualquier cosa que él le dijera.

- No. El que debía de pedirte perdón soy yo. No me porté tan bien que digamos. - Dijo sinceramente haciendo que ella lo mirara a los ojos - No te sorprendas, estoy hablando enserio.

- G-Gracias. - Hinata le sonrió sutilmente sintiendo que la tensión desaparecía entre ellos.

- Solo no lo vuelvas a hacer. - Declaró el ojiazul ganándose un sonrojo por parte de la Hyuga.

- N-No. - respondió avergonzada.

Pronto la tensión que había desaparecido momentáneamente volvió a esparcirse entre ellos sin ningún dialogo aparente del cual conversar. El rubio puso los codos en sus rodillas y se inclinó hacia adelante, volviendo a mirar curiosamente aquella botella de vino que yacía entre sus manos. Hinata veía hacia la puerta por donde debía de llegar su esposo, pero en ocasiones se dedicaba a detallar disimuladamente a aquel ser que se encontraba sentado sobre el sofá de su sala. Debía admitir que él era muy atractivo y seguramente a más de una tubo a sus pies, pero portaba una mirada melancólica que solo se podía apreciar si lo veían detalladamente… volviendo a su atractivo Hinata recordó cuando él la salvó, su cuerpo había sido impactado por el de él y aún tenía la sensación de un cuerpo atlético apegado al de ella, un pecho formidable que la había apretado contra su auto… movió la cabeza despejando todos aquellos pensamientos indecentes, ¿Qué le pasaba? ¡Ella era una mujer casada!, y él era el mejor amigo de su esposo. No debía pensar así de él. Quizás sus pensamientos se debían a los años de celibato que tenía a lo largo de su matrimonio o porque su cuerpo empezaba a exigir algo que ella no estaba dispuesta a complacer por sí misma…

¡No!

Ella estaba casada y amaba a su esposo.

Volvió a ver al rubio y algo de él se le hizo familiar… ¿Debía de hacerle plática?

- S-Su nombre… - vaciló por unos momentos, ganándose automáticamente la atención del ojiazul - l-lo siento - pensó en que quizás no era la mejor forma de iniciar una conversación.

- Habla. - alentó seriamente el rubio.

- S-Solo que… su n-nombre se me hace conocido. - dijo tímidamente

- Quizás. - soltó el rubio sin preocupaciones. - En realidad me llamo Naruto Namikaze. - confesó enderezándose

¡_Namikaze!, _se repitió mentalmente Hinata. Namikaze era el apellido del socio de su padre… Minato Namikaze, ¿Podría ser él su hijo?. Naruto vio la sorpresa y confusión reflejados en sus dos perlas al mirarlo.

- Si. - contestó como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento - Soy el hijo de Minato Namikaze. - con aquella afirmación Hinata quedó más confundida que antes - ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó el rubio.

- N-No. - se apresuró a contestar - E-Esque… nunca te había visto en las reuniones q-que organizaba mi padre. - declaró cohibidamente mientras se frotaba el brazo.

- ¿Fue ahí en donde conociste a Sasuke? - preguntó curiosamente el rubio.

- S-Si. - Hinata se sonrojó rápidamente al recordar aquel día en que le presentaron al azabache.

El rubio no preguntó más y volvió a mirar por tercera vez aquella botella que aún yacía entre sus manos.

- ¿E-Estas casado? - Hinata se maldijo por lo imprudente que había sido, puesto que el rubio clavó sus fieros ojos azules en ella, casi como taladrándola al escuchar dicha pregunta - P-Perdón, e-es solo que yo… y-yo sabía que el hijo de M-Minato Namikaze se había casado y…

- ¡Basta! - exclamó el rubio enfurecido - ¡Eso es algo que a ti no te incumbe! - dijo cruelmente quitándole la mirada de encima frustradamente.

Hinata quedó callada analizando sus palabras, ¿Acaso dijo algo malo para enfurecerlo?. El rubio no dijo más, no quería hablar de su fallido matrimonio, pues solo lograba sacar lo peor de él al recordar detalle a detalle todo el engaño de Sakura.

Hinata ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces miró hacia aquella puerta con las ansias de que su esposo llegara y quitara toda la tensión que se había formulado alrededor de ella y de su rubio amigo. Naruto trató de mirar su botella de vino, pero de momento no le pareció de lo más interesante, obligándose a mirar a aquella mujer que tenía enfrente, suspiró cansadamente y miró hacia la misma dirección que veía ella.

- Estuve casado. - Por alguna razón misteriosa, habló. Hinata volteó a verlo curiosamente y aunque tenía otra pregunta en la punta de la lengua, se dijo que lo mejor era dejarlo así. - Dime. - El rubio se había dado cuenta de su curiosidad.

- Y ella… ¿E-Ella donde está? - preguntó temerosa por su reacción.

- En el infierno… en donde debería de estar. - Contestó rencoroso. Hinata se preguntó internamente que quería decir con eso, pero prefirió quedarse callada. El rubio suspiró con frustración al verla dudosa, obligándose a continuar - Está muerta. - declaró sin mirarla. Hinata se sorprendió por su respuesta y pronto relacionó su primera respuesta.

- D-Debiste amarla mucho. - murmuró con miedo, esperando a que el rubio se exaltara, más sin embargo no lo hizo, solo se le quedó mirando fijamente.

- Por que lo dices. - más que pregunta aquello sonó como una orden que debía de cumplir la ojiperla con contestarle. Hinata juntó sus dedos y jugó con ellos con nerviosismo por tener la mirada del rubio clavada en ella, miró hacia el piso con el fin de protegerse de su intensa mirada azulina.

- S-Solo alguien que ama p-profundamente… p-puede odiar de tal manera c-como tu lo haces. - sonrió tímidamente.

El rubio se vió descubierto ante ella, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿Cómo podía analizarlo perfectamente con tan solo conocerlo a escasos minutos? ¿Cómo podía ver através de él?. Cuando Hinata lo miró directamente a los ojos con aquella sonrisa tímidamente dulce, él apartó la mirada de ella sintiéndose frágil y avergonzado, sin ni siquiera poderlo negar.

- ¿Y como te trata Sasuke? - prefirió cambiar de tema cuando su mirada se topó con la puerta principal de aquella casa.

- B-Bien. - contestó Hinata sonrojándose y con una humilde sonrisa - Él es muy p-perfeccionista - confesó con tranquilidad - S-Se preocupa mucho por mi… m-me quiere. - Naruto giró bruscamente la cabeza y con el seño fruncido, ella lo engañaba y no creía ni una pizca de lo que le decía, pero a cambio de eso, se encontró con una sonrisa un tanto optimista a su parecer y un brillo particular en sus curiosas perlas al hablar de él, de su esposo. La veía hablar y hablar, pero no podía comprender alguna palabra, ese brillo y esa sonrisa lo habían hechizado, transportándolo a sus más íntimos recuerdos - Yo… y-yo lo amo. - concluyó haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, otro golpe más para el rubio.

Naruto experimentó lo que por primera vez se podía interpretarse como "_celos_".

No por Sasuke, no por la mujer a la que estaba conociendo y que tenía enfrente. Si no al amor que ella le profesaba a su esposo, un amor puro y sin convicciones, un amor que era capaz de cegarse con las cosas buenas y dejar de lado las imperfecciones… entonces recordó a Sakura.

Recordó aquel momento en que se había quedado dormido sobre su regazo y al despertar se encontró con aquel rostro angelical que le sonreía feliz y le miraba con el mismo brillo que Hinata portaba al hablar de Sasuke. Recordó sus ojos jades y sus caricias…

¡Que bien lo había engañado!

Y si de algo debía de tener presente es que él le profesaba el mismo amor a Sakura, del que le profesaba Hinata a Sasuke… un amor que murió a manos del engaño y la traición convirtiéndolo en odio puro.

- ¿S-Sucede algo? - Hinata preguntó temerosa por lo que le pasaba al rubio.

Sin darse cuenta Naruto había empuñado sus manos, haciendo que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, una ejerción más de fuerza y la botella se habría quebrado. Cuando la escuchó hablar Naruto aterrizó en la realidad. Una realidad que le decía que Sakura estaba muerta junto con su amante y aquel fruto que no llegó a darse; una cruel realidad que le gritaba que él era el amante del esposo de aquella pobre mujer… una realidad que lo atormentaba con aquel plan sin retorno.

Naruto suspiró hondamente para calmarse, le era claro que todo aquello le resultaría difícil.

Unas llaves tras la puerta principal llamó la atención de ambos, cerrojo cedió y la chapa giró hasta que la puerta fue empujada y se abrió a su paso dejando ver a un azabache con una media sonrisa sobre sus labios.

- ¡S-Sasuke-kun! - dijo Hinata parándose rápidamente del sofá para recibirlo con una deslumbrante sonrisa. Naruto la imitó con solo ponerse de pie mientras veía al susodicho.

- Pensé que ya había empezado sin mi. - comentó ensanchando aún más su sonrisa que solo era dirigida hacia el rubio sin ningún descaro. Naruto se sintió incomodo por primera vez y se obligó a apartar la mirada de Sasuke y miró por el rabillo de sus ojos hacia Hinata. Ella sonreía sin percatarse de lo que pasaba entre su esposo y él. Sasuke notó el nerviosismo de su _amigo _y suspiró, ya habría tiempo para hablar con él. - Hinata. - llamó el azabache fríamente - ¿Por qué no vas sirviendo?

- ¡C-Claro! - respondió obedientemente saliendo de la sala para dirigirse hacia el cuarto de cocina.

Naruto la vió alejarse y Sasuke no desaprovechó la oportunidad de estar solos y aproximarse hacia el rubio.

- Te extrañé. - confesó el azabache abrazándolo por detrás. El rubio se tensó por un momento pero el azabache no hizo caso, recargó su mentón sobre el hombro del rubio y se aferró más a él.

- Tu esposa podría vernos. - murmuró el rubio para quitárselo de encima.

- ¿Y que tiene?, solo te estoy abrazando - respondió tan descaradamente depositando un beso sobre el cuello del ojiazul.

- El plan podría venirse abajo. - tembló por unos instantes al sentir el jugueteo de su amante - Tu podías ser el demandado. - Sasuke sonrió con gozo al pensar que el rubio se preocupaba por él y pronto volvió a besarlo, pero esta vez utilizó su lengua para saborearlo. Naruto volvió a temblar, no por satisfacción o por excitación, sino por sentirse impotente.

- No le habrás contado de Sakura a Hinata… ¿Verdad? - Sasuke se alejó del rubio.

- Recuérdame porqué no debería de hacerlo. - respondió seriamente el ojiazul.

- ¡Sabes que si Hinata se entera de la existencia de Sakura formaría una barrera entre ustedes! - dijo el azabache un tanto irritado - Ella es muy cursi respecto al… amor. - lo dijo con asco y suspiró por tener que repetir las palabras que ya había dicho con anticipación en el departamento del rubio.

- Esto es regalo para ustedes. - extendió la botella de vino hacia Sasuke y el azabache lo agarró no entendido a que venía el cambio de tema.

Naruto se metió ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y suspiró cansadamente. La conversación con Hinata se le había salido de las manos, y no cabía la menor duda de que el plan sería más difícil a como lo tenía contemplado.

_Continuará…_

_**¿Merezco review? O.ó **__Espero que les halla gustado ^^ al igual que espero recibir sus bellos comentarios xDDDD se que me la he pasado de perezosa sin postear nada T.T pero les aseguro que fueron los ingratos contratiempos T.T bueno, ya no prometo nada -3- pero aseguraré que ya estoy de regreso y pronto me verán más seguido por aquí (?). Por cierto, __**Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! Me hace muy feliz leerlos!**__ Sin más cuídense mucho, sean felices y Sayonaraaa._

_:.:.: Los personajes son de mi mega-sexy-sensei Masashi Kishimoto. Las faltas de ortografía son gratis y…_

_**¿Me regalan un review?, es para la conti ^-^ **_


	4. Inocencia ƸӜƷ

**Un amante planeado - Fic**

¿Enserio, era necesario?, caer tan bajo para lograr tus objetivos… ¿A caso lo era?

**Cap. 4 – Inocencia.**

Los planes que Naruto y Sasuke habían pretendido poner en pie no habían salido a la perfección como el moreno hubiese querido, y todo por aquél pequeño detalle que se le había escapado al rubio en aquella noche en que trató por primera vez a la Hyûga. Desde entonces el azabache no se cansaba de reprochárselo para después pedirle desesperadamente que actuara rápido, que incluso hiciera lo que fuera pero que lo hiciera ya.

El ojiazul estaba cansado de esa situación, solo había visto a la morena un par de veces, y ella solo se dedicaba a mirarlo como si lo compadeciera… era absurdo y estúpido, eso hacía que se molestara cada día más y con cada molestia le seguía una gran desesperación.

_- Tengo algo que hará que ella empiece a desearte. – dijo la última vez el azabache mientras sacaba de su bolsillo un frasco marrón que a simple vista, parecía contener un líquido suave._

_- ¿Y según tú, qué es? – preguntó irónicamente el rubio._

_- Yumbina. – se limitó a contestar el azabache para sombro de su amante. – Solo debes de acercarte a ella, invitarla a tomar un trago, un café… y cuando no se dé cuenta, administrarle un par de gotas a la bebida. – terminó por decir el Uchiha._

_- Espera… eso es algo peligroso y…_

_- Si muere no me importa. – sus ojos filosos, negros y fríos se clavaron en él, haciendo que un escalofrío inmenso recorriera su cuerpo._

Y ahí se encontraba, sentado frente a la ojiperla mientras compartían un trago… por supuesto, ella aún no había tocado su copa, solo de dedicaba a contemplarla.

- ¿No me vas a acompañar? – su voz sonó demandante, áspera y seca, ella atinó a dar un respingo al escuchar su pregunta.

- D-Disculpe Naruto-sama…

- Solo Naruto – interrumpió antes de que ella dijera algo más.

- N-Naruto-san… es que… yo no… y-yo no tomo. – articuló un poco avergonzada casi diciéndolo como en un susurro, mientras un sonrojo invadía sus mejillas por lo apenada que se encontraba y su mirada se perdía por lo bajo, tras su flequillo.

Naruto suspiró con pesar, aquello estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que tenía contemplado en un principio. ¿Cuántas gotas ya había echado a perder? La primera vez Hinata había tirado accidentalmente su limonada, la segunda vez no quiso acompañarlo con una bebida, la tercera vez habían llamado a su casa y ella se había olvidado de su vaso, y la cuarta vez… era absurdo recordarlo, ninguna bebida había tocado por lo menos sus labios.

Volvió a suspirar pesadamente y en un acto airado, tomó distraídamente el vaso de ella que estaba sobre la mesita de centro, llevándoselo a la boca. Hinata asombrada y apenada por despreciar a su invitado, pensó en que quizás él no quería desperdiciar la copa que amablemente le había servido a ella. Desesperadamente y con el afán de no hacerlo sentir "mal", le arrebató aquel líquido de su boca, dejando a un rubio sorprendido al verla tomarse de un solo trago _su_ copa.

- _¿Qué diablos está haciendo?_ – pensó, luego bajó la mirada y se percató que su copa estaba intacta, era la de ella la que sus labios habían probado. Sorprendido tragó en seco – _A caso yo… ella… - _Su cerebro no podía procesar nada, se sentía idiota por caer _casi_ en su propia trampa.

La cara de disgusto de la ojiperla no se hizo esperar, para luego sonreírle inocentemente. Naruto se había despabilado y al verla pronto empezó a sentirse como un maldito. No podía negar que en cierta forma, también se sentía "bien" y era el hecho de que por fin había logrado lo que quería.

Por otra parte, Hinata se sintió mareada por un momento, no le gustaba tomar licor porque se le hacía fuerte, amargo y sin sentido al paladar; odiaba la idea de que luego pudiera oler a alcohol, y que Sasuke se diera cuenta; pero entonces… ¿Por qué lo había hecho si estaba en contra de sus propios principios autoimpuestos? Después de aquella noche en que conoció al mejor amigo de su esposo algo en ella había despertado. ¿Curiosidad o solo quería caerle bien al mejor amigo de su amado? No lo sabía, pero de alguna manera sentía que si hacía eso, Sasuke la podría considerar un poco más… además, estaba el hecho de que aquel rubio la había tratado mucho mejor a como la primera vez en que se habían conocido. ¡Sería otro desaire más el no haberle aceptado aquella copa al rubio, después de los muchos intentos de él por hacer las paces con ella!

- Te sientes… ¿Bien? – más que para ella, era un pregunta que había hecho inconscientemente el rubio al contemplarla.

- S-Si... - ¿A caso su mareo había sido tan notorio?

- Y… ¿Cómo te va con Sa… tu padre? – por un momento estuvo a punto de mencionar el nombre del azabache, sabía que no debía hacerlo pues una promesa estaba de por medio, el no hablar de Sasuke delante de su esposa.

_- Cuando estés con ella no menciones mi nombre. – advirtió el Uchiha._

_- ¿Por?_

_- No quiero que hablen de mí, ella es muy melosa. – Naruto solo había reído en aquella ocasión, pero con el paso del tiempo se dio cuenta de que el hablar de Sasuke había truncado todos sus planes. _

_No le molestaba que terminaran hablando de él, si no que le molestaba la manera en la que ella se dedicaba a hablar del Uchiha, era como si lo considerara el mejor hombre del mundo, el único, el maravilloso, para luego poner aquella expresión que a él tanto le fastidiaba… era como si sus dos grandes orbes se iluminaran con la sola mención del moreno. Eso lograba irritarle… en cierta forma le daba envidia._

- Muy bien, m-mi padre está al frente de las empresas Hyûga p-por lo tanto no tiene mucho tiempo para venir a visitarme. – un sonrojo más notorio apareció en las mejillas de la ojiperla y pronto su cuerpo tuvo un ligero temblor, pasaba sus manos por su cuello mientras su respiración se empezaba a acelerar. – ¿Y q-qué me d-dices de M-Minato-sama?... – Hinata se empezaba a sentir excitada y acalorada, su corazón latía más fuerte cada vez y un escalofrío rozaba delicadamente su espalda, logrando poner duros sus pezones al grado de dolerle mientras un cosquilleo punzante recorría su interior.

- ¿Mi padre?, él está disfrutando de sus vacaciones autoimpuestas. – respondió el rubio, no quitándole la mirada de encima, acción que causó que Hinata se sintiera cohibida, casi desnuda ante él… sentir aquellas sensaciones extrañas delante de su invitado no era nada bueno. – De hecho…

- D-Disculpe N-Naruto-san – interrumpió la ojiperla parándose bruscamente del sillón en donde estaba sentada para dirigirse rápidamente al cuarto de baño. Naruto la vio perderse tras la puerta blanca y suspiró… tal parecía que aquellas gotas ya habían hecho su trabajo.

…

- ¡M-Maldición! ¡Q-Qué me pasa! – se decía Hinata mientras se recargaba en el lavabo del baño para luego enjuagarse nuevamente la cara. Era tonto pensarlo, pero de un momento a otro su cuerpo se había excitado con la sola presencia del rubio teniéndola a ella en la mira.

…

Naruto aguardaba a que la ojiperla saliera del baño, miró nuevamente su reloj de mano y se dio cuenta que ya se había tardado más de lo normal.

- Se estará… ¿Tocando? – se dijo alarmado, pronto una imagen cruzó por su cabeza, cosa que hizo que tragara en seco su propia saliva al imaginarse a la Hyûga metida en el baño mientras dos de sus dedos se hundían en su interior. Su lengua empezó a entumirse y su miembro empezó a reaccionar.

…

Antes de salir del baño, Hinata se dio un último vistazo en el espejo para convencerse de que no se le notara lo que pasaba en su interior, pues ella bien sabía que para muchas personas era como un libro abierto, cualquiera podía darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a simple vista y el rubio no era la excepción; respiró profundamente para tranquilizarse y tiró del picaporte.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – al abrir la puerta estaba él, recargado sobre el marco, aguardando a que ella saliera.

- Y-Y-Yo…

- No te veo bien. – Afirmó - ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

De momento, Hinata se encontraba sin saber qué responder… ¡Él estaba muy cerca de ella! ¿O quizás ella muy cerca de él? Su cuerpo tembló levemente de solo pensar en lo sorprendentemente masculino que le resultaba ser el rubio para su gusto, su piel canela, sus ojos furiosamente azules, sus labios carnosos y su aroma varonil…

- _¡M-Maldición!_ – masculló internamente quitando la mirada de su invitado.

Naruto no era tonto, se había dado cuenta de la manera en que la ojiperla lo miraba, cosa que produjo en él cierta satisfacción, su cuerpo no podía ocultar lo caliente que ya se encontraba también él.

- N-No me siento b-bien – apenas podía articular la ojiperla. – N-No sé qué me pasa… - susurró. – S-Si me disculpa… q-quisiera acostarme un rato… _contigo. –_ Hinata se mordió los labios ante una idea alarmante y pecaminosa que de pronto había cruzado por su cabeza, una idea que en cierta forma le asustaba pues ella estaba casada con el hombre al que amaba y su rubio invitado de pronto le parecía terriblemente deseable.

- ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu cuarto? – el aire empezaba a faltar, Naruto sentía latir fuertemente su corazón ante la idea de tener a la mujer de su amante entre sus brazos mientras la follaba salvajemente.

- N-No es n-necesario – Hinata tragó la poca saliva que tenía al sentir que su cuerpo no dejaba de expirar un calor que ansiaba ser consumido por las llamas de una pasión prohibida.

- No te veo bien… déjame acompañarte.

Solo bastó tomarla del brazo para que ambos cuerpos reaccionaran por sí solos como imanes. De un momento a otro el rubio se encontraba besando frenéticamente a aquella mujer, profundizando así con el juego de sus lenguas aquel acto tan eufórico que ambos cuerpos protagonizaban.

Hinata no podía pensar en nada, su mente se encontraba en blanco tras la espera de satisfacer sus más bajos instintos con aquel hombre. Naruto la pegó a la pared más próxima al momento en que la alzaba de las piernas para que ella quedara colgada de él y sus partes empezaran a rosarse mientras él simulaba envestirla.

Sus voces callaron para dar paso a los gemidos que ambos no podían contener por toda la pasión que desbordaban.

Hinata sintió flaquear al sentir como éste le rompía salvajemente los botones de su camisa a cuadros para luego bajarle el top y que sus pechos quedaran a la merced de él. Naruto acarició los pezones duros que se alzaban engreídamente ante sus ojos, con su boca apretó uno de ellos para luego succionarlo mientras su mano izquierda jaloneaba el otro, estaba sumido en su necesidad, le sorprendía lo suavidad de la piel de Hinata, de lo grande, redondos y cremosos que sus senos podían llegar a ser. Hinata gritó y se irguió contra la pared cuando el rubio mordió una aureola de su seno, ella no dejaba de gemir y retorcerse entre sus brazos, al momento en que hundía sus uñas tras la espalda del rubio, jamás había sentido tanto placer, aquella sensación de deseo y de desenfreno solo lograba enloquecerla cada vez más.

-¡AHH! - Un líquido bajó de su interior al sentir la rica fricción que el miembro del rubio le daba a su clítoris, sus uñas se clavaron una vez más en su espalda mientras él se apretaba aún más a ella.

Era una locura, pero ambos cuerpos empezaban a exigirse más y más.

- N-No aguanto. – advirtió el ojiazul cegado de lujuria. Pronto la tomó de los glúteos y se dispuso a ir a donde empezaron, Hinata se recargó en él para no caerse, mientras éste caminaba y rosaba una vez más su miembro contra su intimidad.

Naruto se tropezó con la mesita del centro de la sala, haciendo que los vasos que había en ella se cayeran, torpemente la bajó y la sentó sobre el sofá. Hinata tenía los pechos descubiertos y su pantalón a medio abrir, su respiración era acelerada y sus ojos cargados de deseo. El rubio no lo soportó más y delante de ella mostró su hombría alzándose a todo lo que daba. Solo quería satisfacerse y satisfacerla a ella… en ese momento ese era el único objetivo que tenía.

- Necesito que me toques, Hinata. – su voz ronca y áspera llegó a los oídos de la ojiperla como en forma de súplica, ella quedó titubeando por unos segundos mientras él seguía parado frente a ella, enseñándo la magnitud de su miembro erguido.

A simple vista se podía notar la inocencia de la Hyûga, la falta de práctica en el sexo y el deseo que la recorría entera. Ante los ojos de Naruto, Hinata era hermosa y muy inocente para su edad, pero era una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra y teniéndola tendida semidesnuda en aquel sillón lo corroboraba.

Armándose con un poco de valor y sin espantarla, tomó ambas manos y las dirigió hacia su miembro. Temblando y con curiosidad, Hinata comenzó a recorrer la longitud de su hombría, dándole pequeñas descargas y suaves caricias a la intimidad de su invitado. Naruto maldecía el momento y lo torturante que eso podía llegar a ser, tener a esa chica tocando su longitud con sus suaves y pequeñas manos, mientras su inocencia no se desprendía de ella solo hacía que lo más pervertido de su mente saliera a flote.

- Pruébalo… - pidió, al momento en que mordía su labio inferior. Los ojos perlas de la chica se clavaron en él, dejando ver que en esas condiciones tan abrumadoras podía hacer lo que él le pidiera. Lentamente se acercó a su miembro y su lengua rosó la punta de su glande, Naruto gimió al sentir su boca acaparar su miembro, mordió sus labios cuando ella empezó a succionarlo y levemente su cuerpo empezó a moverse. El rubio la tomó fuertemente de la nuca para después embestir su boca, Hinata se ahogaba entre su respiración y las embestidas del rubio, no podía hacer nada, parecía una muñequita y su cuerpo parecía excitarse con solo escucharle gemir.

Naruto apretó los dientes y haciéndose de un poco de autocontrol, antes de que acabara en su boca se separó rápidamente de ella para empujarla hacia atrás y tomarla de los bordes de su pantalón. Hinata tosió y pronto sintió como era despojada de su vestimenta y jalada de las piernas; Naruto no esperó a que ella recuperara su respiración y antes de que pudiera decir algo, se hundió fuertemente en ella.

Hinata tembló y dio un grito mientras rasgaba la tela del sillón y su cuerpo se alzaba del dolor. A Naruto eso no le importaba, solo quería complacerse con sentir cómo su miembro era ricamente aprisionado por las paredes estrechas de ella; salvajemente arremetió contra su cuerpo una y otra vez mientras le robaba gritos de placer y tortura. Le asombraba lo muy apretada que ella se encontraba, le gustaba sentir como su miembro era chupado y prensado por el cuerpo de ella.

Hinata gimoteó del dolor y unas lágrimas salieron de sus ojos. Naruto seguía envistiéndola, sintiendo que el mundo se le iba en eso y pronto desfallecería. La mano del rubio tocó los labios inferiores de ella para abrirla un poco más, haciendo que ella temblara y dejara que un líquido saliera de su intimidad.

El rubio pensó que ella ya había llegado al orgasmo y maliciosamente estimuló fuertemente su clítoris para que ella volviera a vaciarse mientras él seguía disfrutando embistiéndola. Hinata empezaba a gemir, empezaba a disfrutar del placer carnal que él le propiciaba. Buscando su boca, ambas miradas cegadas de pasión y lujuria se encontraron, y sin poderse detener el rubio la tomó de la cara y acaparó su boca, fue entonces cuando Hinata sintió su cuerpo al límite y aprisionándolo entre sus brazos, el rubio se tensó y se dejó vaciar dentro de ella seguido de un fuerte orgasmo que el cuerpo cremoso de Hinata le había regalado.

Por unos instantes ambos cuerpos permanecieron inmóviles, el rubio encima de ella mientras recuperaba sus fuerzas y su respiración se calmaba.

- Sasuke-kun…

La sola mención del moreno, aunque muy bajo fuera llegó hasta los oídos del rubio, quien pronto se separó confundido de ella.

Hinata se encontraba con muchas lágrimas en los ojos, viendo hacia un punto indefinido; Naruto se quedó sin saber qué hacer o decir ante lo que estaba pasando.

- P-Por favor… v-vete. – pidió tapándose la cara con ambas manos, tal parecía que ya había caído en su realidad, sin embargo Naruto sentía la necesidad de decir algo. - ¡Vete! ¡Vete! – gritaba histéricamente la ojiperla.

- Hinata…

- ¡Lárgate! ¡No quiero volver a verte nunca más! ¡Vete! ¡Vete! ¡Te odio! – Gritaba - ¡YO AMO A SASUKE! ¡COMO PUDISTE!

- ¡Te recuerdo que yo no te obligué a nada! – exclamó muy exasperado aquel rubio.

Error, de alguna forma si la había obligado, de hecho era su culpa el que ella estuviera ahí como loca llorando y gritando, pero no todo era su culpa, sino también del imbécil al que ella tanto amaba. Varias punzadas golpearon su pecho, de momento se sentía el ser más patético que pudiese existir.

Hinata lloró aun más derrotada, Naruto tenía razón, él no la había obligado a nada, ella era la que se le había entregado a él como una vil zorra necesitada, sentía que su mundo se desmoronaba poco a poco y su dignidad como mujer impecable ya yacía por los suelos, solo quería morirse. Si Sasuke se llegara a enterar del horror que ella había cometido con su mejor amigo, no se lo perdonaría nunca, ni a él ni a ella. Prefería morir mil veces antes de que Sasuke la dejara por su estupidez...

_._

_Continuará._

_._

_~Bueeeno, se que abandoné por mucho tiempo este y otros fic's, lo lamento mucho en verdad. Quiero agradecerles a ustedes, a los que me leen y me dejan reviews alentándome a continuar y se toman la molestia de darme un like a mi página de FaceBook en donde subo las continuaciones, preguntas o cosas random ¡Muchas gracias! ¡__**Los amo**__! *3*_

_Espero que esta continuación les haya gustado en verdad, ya saben que siempre en sus comentarios pueden amenazarme, aventarme de tomatazos o felicitándome (?) ~jijijiji o cosas así xDDD *Recuerden que sus comentarios son mi motor para seguir adelante con la historia *u*_

_Y ya saben, los personajes son de mi buen sensei Masashi Kishimoto, las faltas de ortografía… ¡SON GRATIS! ~SIIII *0* Jajajajajaja, pero díganme, __**¿Quieren conti? ¡Dejen reviews!**__ :DDD_


End file.
